


Cherry-flavored kiss

by CaninaStarstreak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, Small amounts of cussing, kisses/cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaninaStarstreak/pseuds/CaninaStarstreak
Summary: Glimmer wakes up way too early in the morning, but it and the trouble she faces is all worth it for Adora.





	Cherry-flavored kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy whaddup my dudes! I told y’all there would be a Glimmadora oneshot, so here it is! I’m gonna try to put art in it, but I’m not sure how well that’ll work. I love SPOP SO much but Anyway, *lesbian Mario voice* LET’S A-GO!!

Glimmer grunted as she heaved the enormous bag of flour onto the countertop, and then spent twenty seconds coughing at the resulting cloud. She blinked her tired eyes and fumbled for the pyrex measuring cup on the tall shelf, cursing herself for deciding to work in the dark. Her eyes defocused as she felt for the cup, finally closing her fingers around the smooth handle. Sighing, she pulled it down and set it quietly as possible on the marble countertop. She pulled a large spoon out of the waist pocket on her pink apron and began to scoop flour into it. She then summoned a very small sparkle cloud so she could read the recipe card.

 _Take out one stick of butter and four egg whites for half an hour._ Glimmer hadn’t appreciated waking up at 3:30 am, but she did it and they were softening on the counter next to her. Check. _Line the cupcake tins with twenty-four liners._ Glimmer looked at the tins next to her, lined with twenty-four tinfoil liners of Adora’s favorite sapphire blue. A warm smile covered her face as she thought to herself, _double check._ The sapphire cupcake liners were really hard to find, but she knew the smile she’d get to see once Adora received her surprise. Adora’s face and that beautiful smile worked its way into Glimmer’s mind as her thoughts dissolved to earlier that day….

 

“Whoa, what are _these?”_ Adora had asked. Glimmer had had to crane her neck to see what Adora was looking at, and she had to stop herself from laughing once she saw what Adora was so fascinated by. Crazily enough, she was _mesmerised_ by a small bowl of ruby-red maraschino cherries. Glimmer flicked her eyes around the ice cream shop. It was filled with tiny treats and toppings just as fascinating, but Adora was staring at the maraschino cherries like they held the _galaxy_ in their centers.

Glimmer had let out a small giggle. “Adora, those are maraschino cherries. They’re really good, go ahead and try one.” she said before making sure it was okay with the cashier.

Adora picked one up by the stem and studied it critically. “You said they’re something-cherries? I think we have something like those in the Horde, but they don’t look _anything_ like this. I’ve never seen something so _red_ , and I’ve lived in the Horde my whole life.” she said, turning over the small fruit and pinching it. Glimmer smiled at her girlfriend’s ability to turn anything into an evaluation, it was one of the many things Glimmer loved about her.

“Adora, try it. They’ll help you relax, I know nothing calms me down like my favorite treat. Maybe these will be your favorite too!”

Adora made a face, she knew Glimmer was right about relaxing, they had battled the Horde the day before, and Adora was not recuperating well.

Glimmer watched her study the cherry a final time before popping it in her mouth. The sweet result was immediate.

“Mmmph!” Adora’s periwinkle eyes lit up as she chewed it slowly. “These. Are. Amazing!!” she managed to say before quickly asking if she could have another. “How are these so good?!” she asked, looking even closer at her second cherry. “I’ve never tasted anything like it!” she exclaimed, biting down on it. Glimmer couldn’t lower her smile, staring at the pure happiness on Adora’s face. Her eyes trailed down to the small bowl of cherries, and the tiny red orbs looked just like the ones on a recipe card she’d seen the castle chefs pass around. Adora liked these maraschino cherries so much, maybe she’d like what was on that pretty recipe card....

 

 _The exact same recipe card she just dropped in the bowl of egg whites!!_ The realization snapped her back to the grueling 4:05am present. The shock of seeing the card in the bowl caused her to seize up, dropping the big _metal_ spoon on the ground with a clatter louder than Glimmer’s _pounding_ heartbeat. She remained absolutely frozen, straining the laws of human limitations to listen for anyone waking up.

After she didn’t hear any movement for a solid two minutes, she released her breath and turned back to the counter, thanking the First Ones for granting her this mercy. She grimaced as she pulled the recipe card out of the slimy egg whites and wiped it off. Okay, back on task. She checked again that she had two cups of flour, and slowly stirred in a quarter of a teaspoon of baking soda, half of one of salt, and a full teaspoon of baking powder. She set it to her right and carefully poured ⅓ of a cup of juice from the jar of maraschino cherries she bought at the shop. She quietly stirred it into three-quarters of a cup of buttermilk, taking a second to admire the beautiful bubblegum pink color that erupted from the liquids. It was nearly the same pink as the chiffon dress that Adora had worn to their first date.

Glimmer chuckled at how they had originally planned on dancing in the forest, only for Glimmer to trip and sprain her ankle. Adora had gone _full_ buff amazing girlfriend, and picked her up like it was nothing, fussing over her and asking if she was alright. Glimmer hadn’t realized she had said the ‘buff amazing girlfriend’ bit out loud, the pain made her a little delirious. Adora’s face had gone as red as the cherry juice, and she hesitated, before taking a quick risk and kissing Glimmer on the nose. Glimmer stared blankly up at her date, then immediately forgot about the pain in her ankle as she happily pulled Adora’s face into the best and first kiss of her life. She remembered the tiny hint of vanilla that sparkled in Adora’s chapstick, and she knew right then and there that vanilla would always remind her of that beautiful night. 

Speaking of vanilla, Glimmer noted, happy that her thoughts hadn’t ended in a flip-out, she pulled up the bottle of vanilla extract and placed it near the butter. She made sure the oven was preheated to three hundred-fifty degrees, and took a breath. Now came the hard part. She absent-mindedly dumped the butter into a large plastic mixing bowl, and wondered how in Etheria she was going the beat it without making a single noise. She held the plug of her electric mixer in one hand, and a silicone whisk in the other. She stared at them both, before sighing and placing the electric mixer back in its cabinet. There was no point in waking everyone _and_ Adora before she could surprise her. She wielded the small whisk like it was her weapon of choice, hard work was not something to back down from. Glimmer hugged the bowl to her chest and sent her right arm into hyperdrive, swirling that stubbornly firm butter in that bowl with all her strength. It took _so_ much longer than expected, to the point Glimmer was ready to throw the damn bowl against the wall after five minutes. A few minutes later and the butter was satisfactory, but still annoying. Glimmer gave an exasperated huff and threw a cup and a half of sugar into the mix, quickly adding a teaspoon of that sweet vanilla, and a half of almond extract, one of Glimmer’s personal favorites. She continued to put the wrath of Etheria into her biceps as she beat them into a creamy paste. She carefully added the egg whites, one at a time, beating just until blended.

Glimmer finally relaxed, realizing the most difficult part was over. Making sure to keep quiet, she hummed a small love song as she alternately mixed in the dry and wet mixes. The batter slowly turned a beautiful baby pink, reminiscent of Adora’s blush whenever they kissed. Glimmer summoned some sparkle to see and continued humming joyfully as she filled each cupcake liner two-thirds full. Without thinking, she tossed the empty bowl toward the sink. Glimmer felt _time_ slow down as she realized what she had done. She whipped around and teleported faster than she ever had in her _life_ toward the still flying bowl. Glimmer appeared in midair just behind it, and she snatched it out of its flight path with a cheer. “Gotcha!”

Unfortunately that cheer was short-lived as Glimmer’s face _slammed_ into the sink and she fell to the floor, along with several metal cooking tools, making the loudest crash she had ever heard. Glimmer sat up, groaning in pain and holding her swelling eye. She stared at the wall across from her, wondering what she did to deserve the _dumbest_ thing she’s done since she forgot Adora and Bow couldn’t teleport and took them cliff-jumping. She tried to mull over what had gone so wrong in her life to end up with a black eye just trying to make cupcakes for her girlfriend, as an extremely bright light slipped under the cracks of the kitchen door. She silently said her prayers as she heard rushing footsteps coming down the hallway, along with scared and worried voices. Glimmer held her breath _again_ and listened.

“What _was_ that?” a familiar voice asked.

“I don’t know, your Majesty.” the other answered. Glimmer’s eyes shot open, her _mom_ was right outside! She held her breath tighter and _begged_ the universe to not let her come into the kitchen, Glimmer would die of humiliation on the _spot._

“Whatever it was, I don’t think it could be anything too serious. Look, the door’s still locked, and it may have just been the pot rack falling over, it _did_ fall over twice today.” the other person continued.

Glimmer could tell her mom wasn’t buying it, if her skeptical humming was any indication. She could _hear_ her mom thinking it over, and she could _feel_ the quizzical look that staff member was no doubt enduring right now.

“Very well, you’re dismissed.” her mom said. Glimmer let out a sigh of relief, but kept it very quiet. “Make sure to get rest.” she heard her mom call to the departing staff member.

Glimmer watched the shadows of her mother’s feet shift the light under the door. She wasn’t moving, and it was making Glimmer so much more nervous. Finally, she heard her mom say loudly, “Glimmer, if you’re in there, I expect whatever that was to be cleaned up before dawn, do you understand? And _please_ get some sleep.” she warned.

Glimmer released another, less quiet sigh of relief, and called back a small “Thanks Mom!”

She hummed and walked off. “Goodnight, dear!” were her last words before the light peeking under the doorway disappeared completely.

Glimmer stood up and put all the tools back in the sink, then washed her hands again. She walked joyfully to the counter with the cupcakes, still high on the thrill of getting away with this. She resumed humming the song, trying to ignore her pained eye. After placing a wiped-dry maraschino cherry into each cupcake, she carefully put them in the oven. She set the timer to go off after sixteen minutes, and placed it in her pocket where it would hopefully be muffled. Relieved, she sat down on the floor again, but she was too tired to think about much. Adora, of course, came to mind, but Glimmer’s thoughts were too fuzzy to do much other than watch the small timer tick its seconds away and smile at the thought of surprising Adora. The cute ticks were comforting, dancing in time to Glimmer’s love song. Quiet hums came from her lips as the love song melted into a comforting lullaby her mom would sing to her. The peaceful lullaby along with the humming ticks sent Glimmer into a cloud of bliss, nothing but smiles and a cherry-flavored kiss on her mind. Before she could even realize it, she was snoozing away on the kitchen floor.

As sweet as the descent into sleep was, Glimmer got quite a rude awakening by the jolt of the tiny ladybug timer slamming around in her pocket. Annoyed, she fished it out and slapped the off button, then yawned and tried to remember what she set it for. She blinked her bleary-eyes and looked around the room, taking in none of it. It was too dark to even see where she was. She shifted around, her bed felt a lot stiffer than normal. Glimmer shrugged it off, and curled back up again. She grumbled, there was no way she could sleep with this weird fabric on her shoulder. Wait, what was she wearing? An apron?? Why was she wearing an apron? She didn’t need to make the cupcakes for another ho-

“OH FUCK!” Glimmer yelped as she teleported to the oven and _yanked_ it open. When she saw the slightly-gold-around-the-edges-but-still-baby-pink cupcakes, she almost sobbed in relief. She snatched up the lavender oven mitts and carefully put the tins on the wire racks she had set aside. The cupcakes were done, she tested that by sticking a toothpick in one and removing it clean. The princess then groaned out loud that she had to beat _two more_ sticks of butter for the frosting. She pulled a clean bowl out of the cupboard below her and set to work.

The cool breeze of the window she had opened to chill the cupcakes made the work much more bearable. Once the butter was looking nice and smooth, she gradually added two cups of fluffy powdered sugar, ignoring the burn in her muscles. Gimmer slowly poured three tablespoons of cherry liquid and half a teaspoon of almond extract into the frosting and continued mixing. The sharp, sweet smell hit Glimmer right in the face and she took a deep breath. Now fully awake, she could easily feel her eye and knew it’d be sore for a few days.

But, it was all worth it, she thought as she blended in two more cups of powdered sugar. Adora was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She made her laugh in ways even Bow couldn’t, and the way they’d fight for each other in an _instant_ made Glimmer’s heart flutter. Adora had also taken the time to really _listen_ to Glimmer, their first late-night talk had her sobbing and holding onto Adora for dear life, _pouring_ out all her insecurities and griefs of the past. No one had ever taken her so seriously, like every word she spoke was life-changing. Adora had opened up to her, too, and the way they connected was like nothing she’d ever felt. Glimmer really let her emotions _be_ emotions around Adora, and she would be right there to kiss her and hold her heart. Glimmer couldn’t even fathom feeling the same way about anyone else the way she felt about Adora.

She smiled, love-struck, as she scooped the frosting into a piping bag with the starriest tip. She artfully swirled the bag as she piped the frosting onto the cooled cupcakes, adorning each one with a stemmed maraschino cherry. Glimmer felt her heart beat faster with each second she got closer to being finished. So close, _just ten more cupcakes til she could surprise Adora. Eight more cupcakes now. Six more cupcakes. Four more. Three. Two. One. FINISHED!!_

Glimmer giggled uncontrollably as she plopped the two prettiest cupcakes onto a turquoise china plate. She smiled wider than ever, already blushing as she slipped into a teleport, heading right toward her love.

 

 _Poof. “Goooood morning, sunshine!!”_ Glimmer sang into her girlfriend’s ear.

 _“MOTHER OF FUCK-”_ was Adora’s romantic response as she jolted upward with her knife, but got caught in her pillows and tumbled to the floor.

“Aughh, ow… Glimmer?” she struggled out. Adora wiped her eyes and sat back up on the bed, smoothing out the comforter. “What are you doing here? It’s five in the morning.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, it is?” she said, then confirmed it on clock. Yup. It was. “Oh... sorry I didn’t realize, but, uh, I made you a gift?” she stammered out, face redder than the cherries.

Adora stared groggily at them, but her eyes sharpened as she recognized the bright spheres. “Are those… maraschino cherries?” she asked, smile beginning to form.

Glimmer giggled as she handed one to her. “Sure are!” she said cheerfully. Adora held the cupcake gingerly and watched her girlfriend speak like her words were angelsong. “See, you liked them so much in the store, and honestly, your eyes while you tried them reminded me of this recipe card I’d seen in the kitchen and I just had to make them for you, you were so happy, I knew you would like these.” She giggled, adding a pause in her monologue.

“And really? I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I made these. Your eyes, your smile, your dress on our first date, your laugh. I was so distracted, I ended up giving myself a black eye trying to stop myself from making noise, oh my God my _mom_ came downstairs and told me to clean it all up when I’m done, but screw it you’re worth every sec-” Glimmer was sharply cut off by a long, loving, cherry-flavored kiss from her everything. She melted into it, heart soaring into the stars. Her pulse was going insane, and Adora held her frosting-covered hands like they were diamonds. They didn’t come up for air for a good two minutes, and when they pulled away, Adora’s eyes were so full of love that Glimmer could _feel_ it through their hands.

“Glimmer.” Adora hummed. Glimmer held her breath, staring back. “I love you _so_ much. And thank you, they’re _insanely_ good.”

Glimmer let out a breathless laugh and kissed her once more. “Thanks, and I love you too.”

Adora kissed her back with a smile, then allowed Glimmer to try her own cupcake. The sweet cherry-vanilla warmed her heart almost as much as the love she was feeling. She and Adora cuddled, kissed, and talked long into the morning,and she wouldn’t trade that day for the world. Before long, the whole room was perfumed by the scent of cherries and happiness. Glimmer was far too in love to clean the kitchen, but hey,

Some things are worth getting grounded for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapter of The Number Seventeen, my other fic, is in progress!! See ya soon!


End file.
